Gone Away
by RikoSpaz
Summary: What if Sakura left instead of Sasuke? And what if she had a older asskicking sister? What if she became more powerfull than Sasuke...SasuSaku KakasOC sequel out and complete
1. Chapter 1

_Is this... heaven? A-am I dead? Where is his face? The light... i-it's darkened. It's gone... Am I?_

_Sakura_

I prayed for our leader as they burried him. My snsai was no where to be seen, and my friend stood next to me. I guess I owe him, afterall he savd my life. So did my other friend. He stood infront of me.

I sniffled and looked at my feet. I couldn't help the tears slide down my face. We all wore black to mourn, but when the funeral is over, the always have a festival to celebrate the death and the spirit going to a paradise we called heaven.

Sasuke looked at me and gripped my shoulder, but that was all he intended. I didn't even glance up at him. I have spent atleest half of my life drooling over that boy. The lord of the fire lands finished up his speach of goodbye and asked us to attend the festival to lighten our heavy hearts.

I lifted my head just as Kakashi came into the crowd, scanning it for us. He caught sight of my short pink hair and walked over to us where the crowd started to clear. Naruto slowley dragged iver to us also. He was especially close to the Hokage.

"Are you guys okay?" Kakashi sensai asked, as he peered down at us with his only exposed eye. Naruto stood next to me, and Sasuke was next to him now as we looked at the ground.

I slowley nodded my head, and turned to the side overlooking the headquarters. "We'll be fine." Sasuke mummbled and he turned the same way I did and started walking. Naruto turned the oppisite way and walked to his apartmeant. Kakashi sighed and turned around and started to head back to wherever he was.

Sasuke stopped about twenty feet away from where I was standing. He sihed and sai, "C'mon, I'll walk you home."

I nodded once more and caught up to him. We walked pass the Yamanaka flower shop and the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"This is really hard for you, isn't it?" he asked me. I looked up at him in suprise. He never really talked to me anyways.

I hesitated before answering. "Well, I grew up with him around. We all grew up with him, and he was like my grandfather. He was my sister's personal sensai. He was around the Haruno clan alot."

"I didn't know you had a sister." he said non-chalantly. I loved her, but she was stationed in another village. Her name was Ayasae Turata Haruno, about Kakashi's age, too. Ayasae had just recaived informaion about the hokage's death and she wrote to me saying she would be depressed for a while and would come home to attend the festival and later pay her respects.

"Yes, I do. She should be here later." I whispered. Sasuke stopped infront of my house. He turned to me, and I looked at him.

"I hope your family recovers from this loss." he said, and vanished. I looked up and there he was, dashing up above the rooftops.

I looked away, and that warm wet feeling slid down my cheaks again. Now I couldn't help myself from crying about this. I couldn't really accept that he was gone. Old Sarutobi, was dead.

I slumped down onto the ground, standing on my knees, well, sitting on them. I burried my face in my hands, and sobbed. Death is one of the things I have to accept. Being a kunoichi, it came with the package.

A light but firm hand fell on my shoulder. "Please don't cry anymore, Sakura-chan... I hate when you are sad." said a feathery female voice. I looked over my shoulder to see a 29 year old woman wearing dark grey traveling clothes, and had a gold chain with a cherry blossom locket. _"Ayasae.."_

_Ayasae_

I hated to see her cry, and hunched down like that. Afterall she was my little sister. She was in her mourning clothes. Sarutobi... my dear teacher. His time had come. An old man dies, his people live. Of course it only works if the person you fight dies too.

She slowley stood up, and looked at me, examining me, seeing what was different. I haven't seen her in four years... Her hair was shorter, and she was alot taller. Still a bit flat chested though. Unlike me. She closed her eyes, and I pulled her into me, and hugged her. She cryed into my blouse, and the tears soaked my shirt. I patted her lightley on her head, and remained emotionless.

"OH! AYASAE!" I heard mother yelp, and rush out the door. Sakura pulled away from me and let mom hug me. Dad came out and smiled, putting his arm around Sakura's shoulder. She wiped away her tears and stiffled a fake laugh.

Mother squeezed me and pulle back, giving me a hefty kiss on the cheak and putting my head between her hands and kissing my forehead. Our parents where always emotional towards their children. Mother went to depression when I left Konoha.

Mother stepped back. She and Father where still waring their mourning clothes.

AFTER all of the greeting from the rest of the household, Sakura and I put on our festive kimonos. Her's was red with a pink obi that had a white and navy blue flower desine. Mine was light purple with a grey and white flower desine. I also wore a white obi with th same flower desine as Sakura's. I put my long hair down and spirol-curled my golden locks, andI put Sakura's hair in a flip.

She sat on her bed as I was in her bathroom that was connected to her room. I was putting on the last of my makeup and I glanced over at her. She was holding her knees to her chest and looking out her window.

"Are you ready yet?" she mummbled, falling off of her bed.

I looked at her again. "Yeah, it's good. The rain stopped too," I said, walking out of the bathroom. She stod up andsighed.

"Even the heavens weep of his death..." she whispered and started to head out the door. I followed her. Mother and father had already left so they could set up their food stand. She grabbed her fan I ave her for her birthday last year and I grabbed mine. She flipped it open and fanned her face as we walked down the street. It was dark, bu atleest the rain had stopped.

She looked ahead and put her fan away, and waving down someone. Just then, a blonde short boy came running over. He looked gloomy. My guess is he was close to the Hokage just as I was.

"Who's she?" he asked rather rudley to my sister and jamming a thumb towards me.

"Naruto! Mind your mannerss!" she said. I smiled down at the boy.

"It's alright sister..." I said.

"SISTER?!" he gasped. "I didn't know you had a sister! You two don't look anything alike."

True. Me and Sakura looked nothing alike. I have blonde hair and blue eyes while she had pink hair and green eyes. And so do our parents. It made me wonder all the time too.


	2. Chapter 2

GONE AWAY CHPTR. 2

_Sakura_

Ayasae laughed as Naruto gaped at her in disbeleif. I smiled up at mysister as she was laughing. She was the mst kind kunoichi I had ever met. I looked at her long cascading blonde hair that spiroled down to her knees. The cherry blossom locket hung off of her neck. I gave that to her for her when she left Konoha to always keep apart of me close. It made sence, since my name means cherry blossom.

She stopped herlaughing and looked down at me. Her warm smile lightened the sky all the time. Then, I spotted Kakashi walking over to us. He was wearing formal ANBU attire with the animal mask latched to his shoulder.

Ew... he looks attractive...

The tight silver cloth on his body showed off muscles that I didn't know he had. He stepped to the side to reveal Sasuke. He was wearing the same thing as Kakashi but it was black. Both men looked at my sister.

"Is this the sister, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. I nodded and introduced her to both of them. She smiled at both, and shook Sensai's hand. She smiled at Sasuke, and he blushed. I giggled to myslef, and allfive of us walked down to the near vibrant glow of the festival.

**WE ALL** went to the food stands. Mom and dad where doing a food stand of my mother's special sushi. I didn't care for it much, but Ayasae loved it when mother made some. Naruto was still a bit sad, so I ordered him a giant bowl of ramen. I was suprised that he didn't eat it all. Ayaysae sat in between Kakashi and I, and Sasuke sat next to Naruto across from us. Kakashi didn't say much to any of us, but he did keep glancing at my sister.

_Ayasae_

I sat next to Kakashi, Sakura's teacher. I looked at Sakura, but she had her eyes on the young man infront o me. Sasuke Uchiha. I have heard so much of him, but not fom Sakura. He is well known across the countries. I squinted my eyes to analize his chakra. Hm. It was enormousley strong, and his sharingan is almost clear and complete.

I looked at Naruto next. The nine tail fox resided within him. His Chakra was orange, and his aura... he would make a great hokage.

"So Kakashi..." I said turning to him. "How long have you been a jounine?" I asked.

He looked at me with one revealed eye. Half of his face was covered by his headband and mask. "Since I was 17," he mummbled. I slowley nodded my head as if I was accually listening, I just wanted him to talk. "But, enough about me, tell me about yourself."  
I hesitated and took un a breath. "Well, I'm 29, and I am stationed in a little village about a halfa days walk from here, called Oudomai (oo-doe-may)." I said, and popped a paice of mom's sushi in my mouth.

He nodded non-chalantley, and looked out at the crowds. Then his head light up and he sat up straight. I looked at who he was looking at. Tsunade-sama, the supposed next Hokage. She was a busty, elderly, beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She had a purple gem glued to the middle of her forehead.

"Ayasae Turata Haruno?" she belted. I stood up and bowed.

"Present, here, ma'am," I said.

She smiled at me. "You are just the woman I wanted to meet. Please come with me." she said. I nodded, bowed and followed her. I looked back and said in sign language to Sakaura, "I'll be back,"

**TSUNADE-SAMA **lead me to her office and sat me down infront of her desk. She went to her file cabinet and took out a profile.

"It's about your little sister," she said. "She came in and asked me to be her sensai."

I sighed and looked at her as she sat down. "She only wants to be trained by the best kunoichi known to Konohagakure," I said, and folded my hands in my lap.

"Yes, that is why I am giving you four years to take her back to your village and train her." she said and flipped the profile on her desk and smiled as if she just delivered the best news ever.

"But, Tsunade-sama, you are the best kunoichi known to us! Why choose me?" I asked in a gasp.

"Because I eleive there is someone out there better than I who can teach that poor girl th ropes. Sarotubi had taught you when you where Sakura's age and he raved on about how you where the best student he has ever had...and I was one of his students!" she said faster than the speed of light. She pouded on her desk. "I am assigning this mission to you! You, Ayasae, are one of the best, and Sakura deserves this."

I leaned back into the chair and looked aside from Tsunade's face. If Sakura trained with me for four years... she would return when she would be seventeen. A grown woman. I can't really take her away from her lifestyle. But... if she wants this than...

"Alright then, I'll give you untill tomorrow, and I will take your absence as a yes." she said, and vaished in a puff of smoke. I stood up and blew out the candles of her office for her as she left. It was well into the night. I went over to the window and opened it, allowing a small cool breeze to blow in. I set one foot ont the sill, and jumped out, landing in the streets.

The night had turned a bit warm, and the beeze calmed me. Did I have a choice to tak Sakura away? I gripped the locket she gave me four years ago. I'm going to do it...

_Sakura_

Ayasae did not retrurn for atleast a half an hour. She looked depressed and in thought. I didn;t boher asking her about what Tsunade wanted.

The festival was over. All of us except Naruto walked down Main street. Sasuke was on the outside, next to Sakura, next to Kakashi, next to me.

"Before we all depart from eachother, " she said, "Kakashi, I need to speak with you in private."

He looked at her and nodded. She linked her arm with his, and they disapeared.

_Ayasae_

I tookhim to the bridge that went over the yasomaki river. I leaned over it to see my reflection. The moon glittered in the water and koi fish swam around the currents.

"What did you need to talk of?" he asked, standing next to me.

"About my sister..." I started. He looked like he was listening. "Tsunade asked e to take Sakura away from here and to my village for four years to train."

He turned to me. "If your lookeing for my approval, then you have it. I never thought my traing was enough for her." he said, and smiled beneath his mask. "It's a shame you would be leaving for four years. I was starting to like you."

I smiled and bit my lip. "Really? Well I took a liking to you too." I said, and stepped in closer to him. He smirked.

"Is that so?" he teased. I couldn't take it. I wanted to know who was behind that mask. I reached up, and slowley pulled it down. WOW.

He was GORGOUS. His faceial structure was that of a male model. He half smile at me, but by that, he wrapped one arm around my waist, and lowered his head to mine. He held there 90 of the way. I needed the other ten. I paused, ad my eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips. He was staring me down. I shouldn't do this... but I can't help it.

I was inching my way towards his lips. Finally. That warm softness fell lightley on my mouth. He held the kiss lightlry tp my satisfaction and broke away abruptley. "I'm sorry-I...can't do this..." he studdered turning away and facing the river.

My heart was pounding. "I agree with you. You can't do this and neither will I." I sighed. He looked at me and pulled his mask back up.

"It's a little akward." he mummbled.

I stopped. "How?"

"Well...you're Sakura's sister..." he mummbled again. My mouth fell

"SO?" I argued. THAT was uncalled for. I do admitt I like him more than I should. "Well, FINE then! I guess I can't have a relationship with anyone here because I'm Sakura's sister..." I paused at what Isaid and relized WHAT I had said.

"You wanted a relationship with someone?" he scoffed.

I blushed and turned around. "NO! That just slipped out! It had nothing to do with you!" I was beat red. I do like Kakashi alot, and that ANBU attire didn't help.

"Hn. Really?" he said, and spun me around by my shoulder.

"Maybe we should go out sometime, hm?"

I looked at him funny. "Like HOW?" I asked.

"Eh, so...Wat are you doing in four years?" he grinned down at me.

I smiled, and squealed with delight, and hugging him. He hugged me back. Wow, Inever really noticed how warm a man could feel.


	3. Chapter 3

GONE AWAY CHPTR. 3

_Sakura_

Ayasae returned with Kakashi at the clan mansion. Ayasae belonged to the main branch of our clan, and so did I. The main branch was lacking female ninja, and invited Ayasae first to the main branch, and then Sister recomended me, and the invited me also.

Mother and fther insisted that I live with them unti I turn seveteen, and then I could go wherever I wanted to go. And for me, that woould be the Haruno Mansion.

Sasuke was sitting with me in the grand room where they have all the meetings. We where going oiver our basic data for our missions. I tried not staring at him while he talked and not drooling. Sadley I did drool a little, but I think he didn't notice.

Ayasae sat down next to Sasuke and ruffled up his hair, and aughed as he fought back. Kakashi sat next to Ayasae. Ayasae looked at me finally and smiled. Kakashi whispered something in her ear and she laughed.

What if this happened everyday of my life? What if I could spend more time with my sister than I ever could? What if I had that oppertunity?

Ayasae hushed everyone so she could speak. She looked at me. "Sakura-chan, youknow I love you more than anything in the world, and Tsunade-sama wanted me to give this chance to. You for the next four years, I wanted to take you with me to Oudomai, and train you. Now I know this might not seem to be the best choice in the world, but it's either you go with e or stay here with your friends." she stated.

My heart fluttered. FOUR YEARS WITH MY SISTER? ALONE? I would be seventeen when I came back here. Training? Tsunade-sama knew I wanted her to train me. I told her I wanted the bet of the best to train me. And she assigned my sister to me? Wait.. could this be that my sister is stronger than Tsunade?

Ayaysae rambled on and on about stuff about the training, and how Tsunade chose her to do it. But I decided to interupt her with m decision.

"I'll do it..." I said aloud so she could hear me. She stopped and stared at me. Sasuke and Kakashi did too.

"Wh-what?" she repeated. I blinked and repeated what I said. "For real? I thought you would say no for sure, but you didnt!"

"When do we leave?" I asked, eager to start my training.

"Tonight if you wish." she mummbled. I nodded, an she nodded too.

_Ayasae_

I looked over atmy sister as we both put on our travel clothes. She packed her Kimono and the dress she wore on normal days. She counted ll of her kuni and shurikan, and packed them in her pouch.

We put on black masks like Kakashi's and left a note formother and father. Dad would understand, but it would take a while for mom to relize it. Sakra slicked back her hair and opened her window.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded and jumped out the window and bouncing over rooftops. I did the same. Together we raced to the training feilds and stopped. There, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke stood there waiting to say goodbye to their teammate.

Sakura stood infront of the three men, and she oulled down her mask. Naruto stepped up to her. He looked at her and she ;ooked at him, and she finally went forward and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you guys alot, especially you, Naruto. I'm gonna miss they way you yell at Sasuke all the time!" she sobbed and hugged him tightley. She oulled away and gave him a small friendley kiss on the cheak.

She moved infront of Sasuke. He looked at her with no emotoin and stuck out his hand to her. She jumped, and took it. But within the last minute, she pulled him and hugged him lightley, and pulled away. He stared at her, and she gave the same kiss that she gave Naruto to him.

For a split second, he blushed and coughed. "I hope you come back in four years stronger than me," he praised. Oh he should expect that. Sakura blushed, and turned to Kakshi to give him a quik hug, and pukled away next to me.

"It was nice meeting you all." I whispered and looked at Kakashi who glided over infront of me. He pulled down his mask and mine, and kissed me once more. I smiled as he pulled away.

"remember, you owe me a date in four years." he said, and pointed at me as he pulled his mask back up. I smiled at him, and raised my hand. Brining it down, Sakura and I disapeared for four years to come.

_Sakura_

four years later

I had grown into a responsible woman. I was as tall and developed as Ayasae. My skills where very sharp, and I was appraised by Tsunade-sama. My air was as long as my sister's now. It went to my butt. I was nw a chunine, and my four years are up.

My sister and I packed our things in her large apartmeant. She was going to move into the main branch house with me. Ayasae and I put on our masks, and strapped our packs to our backs, and latched our katanas onto them.

"Are you ready?" I asked her as I opened a window. She nodded and grinned. I looked at her clothes. A red spaghetti strap with black fishnetts under it, and a black skirt that went above her knees. She wore red legging with black lace on the ends under the skirt and head her hair braided with the cherry blossom locket in between her breasts. She smiled at me. Her lips where red and her nails where black, and she lifted her masl up. I smiled too as she looked at me.

I now wore a female ANBU attire. A black mini skirt with a silver spaghetti strap with a black X going across it. I had my hair up in a high ponytail, with the ends curled. My boots where black and went up to my thighs. They where slimming, and moved they way I did.

"We should go now." she whispered and jumped out the window. I looked out the window and did the same.

We dashed through the streets, and made our way to the forest.

**WE WERE **walking in the dark now. The sun would come up in a minute. I had to walk infront of Ayasae, her orders. She needed to see how I react when I approach Konoha.

I listened to my surroundings. I listened to Ayasae's footsteps. The normal clacking on hard dirt. Wait... I senced someone. "Ayasae duck!" I said. She fell to the ground, and a kunine flew at me. I glared ahead, caught the kunine, and flung it back.

Ayasae jumped up by my side, and weboth jumped into the tree's, rushing to the village. I looked over bothways tp see where we were, or who was chasing us. More kunine flew at us, but hit the tree we passed.

_Ayasae_

Sakura kept her focus on our enemies, or our welcoming commitee. I kept my focus on Konoha. It was only a few feet away. One last big jump. We made it. Sakura stepped foot on the gate and jumped down. She stood up straight and brushed her hair ot of her way.

The two gaurds on duty gaped at her. "Is that her?!" they said, or, "Tsunade said she was one of the best!"

She smirked, and the sun came up. We bth waltzed into the village. The towns peple stared at us and gasped. A couple of teenage boys where WANTING to hit on Sakura.

"Things never change in four years." she laughed, and linked arms with me. I smiled at her. I wondered where those boys where. I hoped Kakashi didn't change, and I hope, for Sakura's sake, that Sasuke grew up well. And Naruto... I hope he grew up to be stronger. I had recaived news from Jiraiya that he was taking him on as an apprentice for a couple of years.

We stopped at the Yamanaka flower shop. Sakura said she couldn't wait to rub it in Ino's face. We entered.. wel accually, I eneterd. She wanted to come in a few minutes after me. I came in and looked at some flowers by the counter. The blonde haired blue eyes teen came out of the back wearing a yellow apron.

"May I help you?" she asked and smiled.

"Umm... yes, I would liketo send someflowers to a special someone." I said. She went to the back of the counter.

"Oh? And who may that be?" she asked, clicking a pen open.

"Kakashi Hatake," I said. She looked at me and kaughed.

"Yer' kidding right?" she asked.

"Yes I am- NO!"

"Whatever... what's his address?"

"Hm... I don't know...Sakura? Would you help me with that?"

_Sakura_

That was my cue. I walked in, pretending to look through my pockets for something. "Yah, I think I have it in here some where..." I mummvbled and looked up at the shocked eys of Ino Yamanaka, My rival.

"INO? IS THAT YOU?" I asked in mockery taht she couldn't hear.

"Trust me I'm suprised as much as you are!" Ino squealed.

"How have you been, girl? And listen, that thing over Sasuke, forget it, I have someone already."

Well that was nop fun. Now I have nothing to hate her for. "I'm fine, and who is the lucky one?" I asked half suprised that she had a boyfriend.

"Oh you know... That slacker who complains and has the IQ of a genius..." she giggled and looked at me.

No way..."Shikamaru?!" I screamed.

She laughed. "Yes! In fact.. we're to be married in a month!"

MY mouth dropped. "woa..."

"Enough of me... Why don't you see Sasuke and the others, hm?" she smiled. This was so not like her... she's sooo... nice!

"I will gladley do that." she said. She gave me his adress along with Naruto's. Ayasae and I waved goodbye at her, and walked down the street.

I already knew hwere Sasuke lived. The abandoned Uchiha estate. "Hey sis..." Ayasae called. "I'm gonna go see Tsunade and get the keys to the main branch house, ye?"

I nodded and she jumped off. I looked up. They sky was clear and blue. This would go faster if I ran there. So I jumped onto a near by tree and sprinted to the estate.

Crap! That same presance was near again. I pulled my mask up and kept on going. A shurien flew by and snagged my skirt, but didn't affect my sprinting. It didn't want me near the estate. I smirked and went faster. The person was at my heels and very close.

It reached out, and grabbed my arm causing me to fall. I lost balance and fell off of the tree tops. I saw a flash pass me on the way down, and I fell into firm arms. My eyes where closed.

"After all these years, you still can't stay away, can you?" said a deep male voice that had changed since I last heard it.

I opened my eyes to stare into the deep cold obsidian eyes taht greeted me. _Sasuke..._


	4. Chapter 4

**GONE AWAY CHPTR. 4**

**SAKURA**

**HE LOOKED **at me with admiration. "You certanley have changed. And I see yor chakara level has raised ALOT" he said, and turned his back on me. A perfect time to show him I wasn't weak.

I reached behind me and took outa shuriken and chucked it at him. Instantkey he dodged it letting it fly into a tree, and instantkey he was behind me. One arm wrapped around my waist, and another pushed the hair off of my neck. "Indeed you re not the girl that chased after me four years ago." he growled, and kissed me o the cheak.

I was stunned. "And you wher not this flirtatios then: I whispered.

He chuckled. "I 'm not flirting with you.. so don't give your hopes up.

I couldn't beleive this was happening... but... in those four years.. I lost abit of intrest in Sasuke. I mean, I still like him and all, but did I love him like I did?

He spn me around so he could look at me. I looked at him. He was wearing a chunine vest, and the jonine gloves. I didn't expect anything less from him. His eyes where the same, but his hair was long enough so he could put it into a ponytail. His shoilders got broad and of course he was taller.

"Oh yeah. You've changed." he said and coughed into his hand. He seemed focus on my chest and legs. Typical teenage boy.

"If you weren't flirting with me, then why did you kiss me?" I half laughed.

"Well, you kissed me goodbye, and my mom taught me, if they kiss goodbye, you kiss hello, no matter who it is." he said, and jammed his fists into his pockets. "And besides, you are an old friend."

I glared at him. "Oh, ge thanks..."

He smirked. "Trust me... girls are the last thing on my mind" he said. And as the same cold usauall self, he turned around and walked to his house. "Let's go. I'll put on some coffee."

We enetered the estate and I gasped. His mansion was put back together. It was painted and well decorated outside now. Last time I was there, it was run down. He made a nice living out of it though, and soetimes spent the night with Naruto or Kakashi.

We sat down in the dining room, and he fixed us some coffee. It was bitter ofcourse, but satisfying to my cafine needs. He looked at me for a while as if he couldn't beleive how much I had grown.

"Tsunade had had a confrence with the squad and I, and she said that you have obtained S ranked level missions, and have tooken down some of the most dangerous criminals, and have almosted reached MY level..." he said, emphasizing the word, "my" in there.

I grinned at what he knew. "What're you jelouse?" I asked.

He made a little noise with his lips, and laughed. "No! Why on earth would _I _be jelouse of _you_?" he asked right back.

I paused. "You said you wanted me to be better than you,"

"No, I said _when you came back_. You're back, and I don't see that you're better than me."

"Well, you haven't SAW have you?" I barked. He didn't beleive that I was as strong as him. I glared at him. He glared at me back.

"Do you beleive you can beat me, Sakura-chan?" whispered, and looked at me quiziccley.

I put my hands in my lap and looked at the table. I took in a breath and stopped again. "Yes..." I said. "I really do."

He didn't blink. I didn't blink. In a flash, he was behind me. Again, one arm around my waist and one was around my neck. "Today you prove it." he hissed. He wasn't afraid to kill me. I was no longer afraid to hurt him. He pulled me off of the chair and pinned me against the wall. "And today you take a new sensai, lesson number one: don't think I wount kill you." he said curtley.

I winced as he pushed me into the wall again. "Then take a lesson from me: lesson number one, don't think I WON'T KILL YOU!" I said, and pushed him off of me. He landed on the floor, and tied to get up. Before he could I performed a jutsu that no one could copy. Not even Kakashi, or Sasuke himself.

**FLASHBACK: **Ayasae ran into my room laughing and crying at the same time. I looked at her a little concerned. "I did it, Sakura. I finally made the Haruno Khekegenki. I did it baby sister." she screamed at me. I jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What is it then?" I asked smiling. Ayasae told me, the reason that she went to Oudomai. She went there to study, anddo some research on the khekegenki she wanted to create for the clan.

She made a breakthrough.

"It is one I have to pass through by blood. One that will make history. This jutsu will aloow you to copy anything."

"But sister, that's called Sharingan."

"NO! Sharingan can't copy khekegenki though. But this...THIS CAN! I'll call it... uh... ummmmm... I'll call it Sarutobigan. After our leader." she said half teary after the mentioning of Saru's name.

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke was frozen. He looked at my eyes. They where like sharingan, but blue. Ayasae passed it onto me after cutting her hand and mine and pushing them together with our bloods mixing.

I started to giggle. "What? Do they look familiar?"

He groeled and jumped up, taking out a kunine and swiping it at me. I predicted every move, and dodged him. He got a little angry and summoned his sharingan. He tried to get me but I doded him again.

"Why don't you be a kunoichi and take a blow!" he said. I didn't mean to, but I stopped. He threw a punch at me. He hit me in the back. I yelled out in pain, and slumped to thefloor.

The pain in my back burned, but I did my best to block Sasuke while I was on the floor. He reahed ehind him and threw another kunine at me. My vision was blurry. That blow to the spine rattled me a bit, and mae it hard to see. I put my hands above my head and tried to protect myself.

The sharp pain hit me. The slicing blade cut into my arm deepley and stayed there. The hot blood ran down my arms. I set them down. I blacked out but could still hear and feel.

"Sakura!" sasuke yelled, and I felt him lift me up.

_Ayasae_

I hopped over the rooftops and reached Tsunades office. On cue, she opened the window an let me in. "You could have used a doorlike a normal person, you know." she said and plopped behind her desk.

"That would have crammped my style." I chuckled and sat in the chair crossed legged.

"I'm guessing you want the keys to the mansion, ye?" she asked, and peered over at me from behind her glasses. I nodded. She sighed and sat back in her chair. "You didn't bring Goemon?" she asked. Goemon was Tsunade's other student. He went to Oudomai like Sakura and I to do research and to train.

Goemon and Sakura became close, and Goemon became Sakura's boyfriend. They broke up not to long ago when she found out she had to get married for the first branch of our clan. She didn't want it to be Goemon to marry her. But I had a feeling that Goemon wanted her back.

"He was busy and told us to go without him." I lied. Tsunade flipped through a handbook.

"Really? That's a shame. I wanted to know how his research went." she sighed. "Anywho, I have a suprise for you. In fact, it's on it's way now."

I raised and eyebrow, and heard the door open. Tsunade smiled up at whoever was there. "Lady Hokage, you wanted to see me?" said a deep male voice that hadn't changed sence I last saw hi. I smiled to myself. He didn't notice me yet.

"Sit down next to my client, Kakashi." she grinned, evidently trying to got him to notice me.

"Yes ma'am," he said and sat down next to me. Tsunde's eyes flickered from me to him. Kakashi glanced over at me, and did a double take. "Ayasae!" he said, suprised, and he stood up as I stood up. "You look beautiful..." he said, looking me up and down.

"You don't look half bad yourself, prettyboy." I giggled. He had his mask off. His gorgeous features where impecable. I wanted to kiss him, sadley.

"How long are you here?" he asked.

"Fer'ever," I said. His eyes light up.

"You mean, you're moving here?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm moving in with Sakura into the Main house."

"That's great!"

I smiled at him. Tsunade told us to get a room, so we headed down to the Ichiriaku ramen bar ad had some dinner. We sat at the counter for a little while.

"Is this the date you wanted?' I asked looking behind me./

"No," he said. "THE date is for later."

"Oh, so this is like a warm-up date?" I said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactley." he said. He asked me about Sakura and how her training went. I told her how well she was doing and all of the missions she has done. He was defenitley impressed. I didn't tell him of the Khekegenki I discovered though.

We alked over to his house and on the way we flirted with eachother. He leaned on me, and I put my head on his shoulder. He looked at me in the corner of his eye. I sighed, and he inched his hand closer to mine. I grabbed it and we laced fingers.

Great. I was offically falling for him. We stoppedat his house. The day had passed rapidley. The sun hid behind the trees and faded away. He was infront of the door looking at hia feet with his hands in his pockets.

"It was nice to see you back." he whispered.

I looked up at him. His mask was pulled back up. "I had a nice time today..." I whispered back.

"So, when else do you want to go out?" he asked.

I smiled. He was ruining it for me. "Maybe when I feel like it." I giggle-whispered. He smiled benaeth the mask and leaned in towards me. I put a hand on his neck. He took a step in closer. I pulled his mask down once more. He kissed me. It was a small kiss, and made me want to taste him more. I pulled back though, not wanting to linger too much.

"I'm gonna go inside now..." he said, only pulled away a few centimeters away.

"I'm going with you..." I said, and kissed him again. He pulled back and sighed happily.

"I was afraid you'd say that." he chuckled and oushed open the door, taking my hand lightley in his. He pulled me inside, and shut the door. I looked at him. The room was a little dark but you could still see.

He was six feet apart from me, but he rushed at me, and swooped me in his arms. He kised me, and slid his jands down my body. I shivered at his light touch. He softley chuckled.

I knew where this was leading to. I knew it was going to fast. But did I care? Hell no. I knew I liked him more than I should. Sence I first had saw him I thought I was in love. Love at firstsight, I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

GONE AWAY CHPTR. 5

_Sakura_

I felt a cool sinsation on my arms. My eyes flutterd open. "Goemon?" I asled, and relized that it wasn't him.

"No, it's Sasuke." Sasuke grummbled. "Who's Goemon?"

He helped me sit up. I was in a bed. My guess, his. "Goemon was my boyfriend back in Oudomai."I said, trying to ru my head, but sasuke pulled it back from he and finished bandaging it.

"You had a boyfriend?" he asked, shooting a weird look on his face at me that I couldn't identify.

"Yeah, he was everything a girl could ask for. Cute and protective." I said, and looked at my arm. I felt his onyx eyes burning on me.

"Was he nice to you?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. He was kinda scared of me accually." I replied.

Sasuke looked down at his feet.

"Are you two still a couple?" he asked.

I looked at him. Why would he care? "I said, I _had _a boyfriend. He's long gone."

"Oh," was all he replied.

I looked at him and swung my legs over the bed.

"Whatare you doing?" he asked, following me out into the living room.

"I'm gona' get out of here," I said.

"But your wounds..." he started.

"Are gone." I said turning around and puling the wrappings off of my arms.

He gaped at me and lokked at my arms. "How?"

"Goemon. He gave me a seal tatoo once, and if I whisper his name when I'm hurt, The wounds heal... Ocasionally. The other times it doesen't work, I use the green hand jutsu to heal the wounds." I explained.

He "hn"ed ofcourse, and put his fists into his pockets.

"I gotta go find my sister. Will you ome with me?"

He agreed, and we left the mansion. We sped up and jumped onto a nearby rooftop. I was faster than Sasuke for once. I wanted him to know I was as strong as him now, With that jutsu Ayasae gave me, I am now almost invincable.

**IT WAS **two hours later. I couldn't find anyone. Sasuke asked me where we were staying. I told him at the Haruno mansion. We raced over there. It was midnight now. I stopped at the window of her room. She wasn' there. I saw a peice of paper on the bed.

So, I quickly opened thewindow, got the note, and jumped down next to Sasuke. He leaned over to see the note when I opened it.

_Sakura,_

_Sorry I am not here right now. I went to _

_Tsunade's office, and she had a big suprise_

_for me. It was Kakashi._

_We went on a date, and I'am at his house._

_Dont think dirty thoughts! Cuz I'm sure I will_

_not do that._

_I think..._

_Well, I'll see you in the morning!_

_Tell Sasuke if he doesn't comb his hair I'll_

_shave it!!!_

_-Ayasae_

I finished the reading the note. She's at Kakashi's this late... I don't even want to think about it. I'm not mad at her. If she likes him than they should hook up, I mean they would make a nice couple.

Sasuke noticed me staring off into space. I snapped back into reality, and threw aside the note. "I don't ave the keys to the house, and I'm pretty sure the window locked when I came out." I said. The lock was about to lock by itself before I went inside.

"S'okay," he said. "You can stay at my place for tonight."

I smiled, and he just walked on. Before we went to his house, we went to an all-night ramne bar and got some food.

We walked around in the crisp dark. He didn't look at me once with his cold and dark eyes. He made me wonder sometimes.

"Sakura?" he whispered at me. "Do you think I'm a... a..."

"Hardheaded emo boy that constantley seekd power and revnenge nd never had time to look for a girlfriend?" I interupted him. The expression on his face said I put the words into his mouth.

"Well, yeah. Remember all of those fan girls? Most of them... married. The rest gave up. Some finally had the courage to tell me off, and tell me I was hard headed dope that doesn't know a good girl when he sees it!" he said faster than the speed of light. "Whick isn't true! I would like to have a family someday! A pretty wife and two kids! A son and daughter. I want to lead my life succsefully as a jonine shinobi, and raise my kids, and love my wife.

I owered my head and sighed to myself so he didn't hear it. "Whoever your wife'll be, she'll be really happy." I said.

He looked at me and Hn-ed again. "Whoever your husband will be, I'm sure he'll be happy too," he said, and looked at me. I looked at him as we walked down the path to the Uchiha mansion.

"Well, whatever our future is, I hope we're both happy. I even hope for the best of Kakashi and my sister."

"Haha, yeah. Kakashi was all over her when they first met."

What are you talking about?" i asked without a clue.

"That's his style. He wont talk at all when he like's a girl, and then attacks her with a kiss!" he explained. I nodded, and sighed, but laughed.

"How's Naruto?" I asked.

"Strong and well, is all I have to say. He's supposed to be on a mission with Neji and Shikamaru today. He'll be back tomorrow." He said. I imagined Naruto as the knickle headed ninja I once knew but I have a good feeling that he changed.

_Ayasae_

Kakashi and I layed in his bed. He was sleeping, and yes, I had sex with him. My naked body was pressed against his. I looked over at the clock. 2:30 in the morning. His rythmic breathing was soothing. I sighed deepley and lovingly.

This man had touched and kissed me in ways I had dreamed of. He had his arms wrapped around me. I tried to move, but his arms went tight. Damn.

"Where do you think you're going?" he mummbled.

I giggled. "To the bathroom, do you mind smartass?"

"Not at all." he said, and let me go. I lumpd up and pranced into the bathrroom. He stretched an yawned. I closed the door behind me and leaned on the counter. I didn't turn on the lights for a fear of being blinded.

"What have I done?" I paniced. "What in the hell will I tell Sakura? 'Hey I had a nice time last night when we got here, oh, and by the way, I slept with your teacher,'?" I whispered to myself, so Kakashi wouldn't hear me.

I paused a little. Felling the urge to do something, but intead I yawned. I was tired from the sex. I didn't sleep either. I sighed hung my head, and went back out into the bedroom. Kakashi was sitting on he be in his black boxers with the white stripes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and went over to him. He didn't have anything on except his boxers. No mask, or forehead protector. He tugged on my arm. I realized I was still naked, but I didn't care. The man has seen one pair, he's seen em' all. Besides I slept with him.

When he tugged on my arm, I sat on his lap. He chuckled, ad gentley pushed me to my side of the bed. I layed down and covered up he slid beside me, and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my shoulder.

"You know I haven't felt tis way towards a woman in a long time?" he said. That took a lot of guts to say to someone. I'm not mean, so I wouldn't urn him down.

"Really?" I asked. I felt him nod. "Well, I have never been so attatched to a man before in my life."

He smirked, and kissed me on the shoulder more paaionatley making me moan. He stopped, but then grabbed my hand and yanked on it so I would turn around. He stared straight into my eyes when I did. "This is really sudden." he said.

"I've waited four years, Kakashi. Besides, You wrote to me over the four years. I know alot about you, and you know alot about me." I said.

"True, very true," He laughed, and sighed. I looked at him lovingly. He pulled me closer, and I put my head on his chest. His breathing became rythmic again, and I soo, fell asleep.

_Sakura_

Sasuke and I didn't get home until 2:30 in the morning. We walked around for some time. We where in his bedroom, and I was wearing a teeshirt he let me borrow. He was setting a mat on the floor.

As we both climbed into bed we both talked for a while. He asked me questions on my training. He didn't ask of my jutsu yet thank god.

My eyes where getting droopy and so where his. He looked up at me when I yawned. "Ya' tired already?" he half whispered.

"Nope," I said and yawned again. He laughed and yawned also.

"We should sleep now, we have a big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"It's this year's Sakura festival, rememer? How can you forget a festival that has the same name as you?" He asked, chuckling.

"I don't have a kimono anymore," I said remembering the last time I wore a kimono was on Sarutobi's celebration of death.

"Well, when we find your sister, take her and all of the other girls to go shopping!" he said, at the end trying to make himself sound like a girl.

"Shut up!" I yelled giggling.


	6. Chapter 6

GONE AWAY CHPTR 6

SAKURA

**THE NEXT **day, Sasuke and I found my sister at Kakashi's house. She looked happy and confused at the same time, and when we where alon for a moment I asked her what was wrong and she yeled at me. So I dropped the subject. Kakahi stared at her fro time to time, thinking we didn't notice.

I know what happened between them, and they think I don't. I am not retarted.

Ayasae and I went shopping with Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and suprisingley Temari. She was visiting the village from time to time to see Rock Lee, her boyfriend.

Ayasae bought a gold colored kimono that had like a canary yellow smoke swirls on it, and her obi was an eggshell color with sakura blossoms on it.

I bought just a normal spring dress. It was strapless and went to my knees. The outlining was white and the base was light ping with white leaves on it. Ut was kinda of a mini kimono, but it had a light pink ribbon as the belt.

We elft the store and we all went to a small tea shop.

"So, Hinata," I said. She didn't pseak in whispers anymore, and I discovered her and Naruto where going steady, and her hair was longer now. "how are the things holding up in the Hyuuga clan?"

"Things are very well in the clan. It shouldn't be too long until I obtain the clan's leadership." she said, and smiled. TenTen and Neji where goodfriends but she said she liked him alot and wanted more. Ayasae told us about Kakashi, and told them about Goemon.

Ayasae's cellphone buzzed. "Hello?" she answered. "Yes, sur. Ye..yes sir. We'll be right there sir... okay, mmhm... goodbye."

"What?" I asked.

"The leader said that they are putting in a honorary memebre of the clan and he said to get there immedietly," she said. I nodde. Ayasae and I said our goodbyes to the girls and left.

We headed to the main house, and not suprisingly to see Sasuke and Kakashi waiting for us.

They smiled at me and then moved apart revealing a blonde loud mouth I missed so much. Naruto. He gave me that idiotic smile. It accualy wasn't so idiotic, his childishness was wiped away with handsomeness. The whisker markings had almost faded away, and he was taller than Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" I shreiked and hugged him he hugged me back.

"Nice to see you too, Sakura-chan," he lughed with a deep husky voice. We sperated from the Haruno Master coughing. He stood there in all of his glory. Sire Arzoma Q. Haruno "Sakura, Ayasae, please enter the room. The honorary member specificly asked to see you two in his correnation ceremony." he said, and lead all five of us to the grand room.

Ayasae and I sat down on the female side of the room, while the three men sat on the male side of the room. Ayasae sat nearest to the throne platform, and I sat next to her. Master Arzoma entered onto the platform and sat next to his wife.

"Today, we enter a new recruit to the Haruno main branch. He has protected part of my family, and loved my adopted daughters. e was Tsunade's first male protige, and has obtained astounding power," he started out. I paused at his words. Loved his adopted daughters? Ayasae and I where his adopted daughters. Tsunade's first male protige? The only male protuge she ever had was... Oh god. "Now, this man came to me last night, explaining to me of how her did not have a family or home. He did not have a clan name and was only known by his first. This man told me that he seaked his loved one and wanted her hand in marriage on day, but she had left him for another reason.

"This is a man I am proud to welcome to the clan. And his name, is now..." -here it comes- "Goemon Haruno."

He emerged from the curtains, dressed in formal male ANBU attire. Goemen glided down the isle as people cheered for him. He didn't seem to notice me yet.

I glanced over at Sasuke who was looking like he was glaring recentley. Goemon accepted his memebrship into the clan, and all where dismaiised/ Knowing I want5ed to get out of there before he spotted me, Ayasae grabbed my hand and lead me out the back way as the boys followed us.

"I knew it!" I said as we came outside. "I knewhe would follow me back gere and do something stupid just to get closer ot me!" I yelled at Ayasae. She didn't blink, she just stopped and we all sat on the ground behind the mansion.

"Relax, Sister, he wont lay a hand on you and if he does I'll kill him." Ayasae said. Sasuke sighed.

"I thought he dumped you?" he said.

I glared at him. "I dumped HIM, get ot straight!" I yelled.

Naruto was laughing his ass off, and picking on me. I threw nasty comments at him wich he didn't take personally.

Ayasae and Kakashi where laughing along with us, and then abruptley stopped. I had stopped too. Goemon was coming.

I froze I would have to face hom sooner or later so I stood up and leaned against a tree in an aloof manner. Goemon came into the shade of the karge willow tree. He looked at me and smiled. I just looked at him.

Goemon had long black hair that went to his lower back, and bright purple like eyes. His skin was tan, and he was as tall as Sasuke. His skin wasn't blemished by much but a few scars. His hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Sakura..." he whispered. "You don't know how much I have missed you."

Sasuke got up and leaned on the tree with me. Goemon glared at him. "It's great to see you too, Goemon," I whispered.

He looked away from him. "Aren't you going to inrtoduce me to your friends?" he asked.

"Oh, " said and pointed at the group. "Friends, Dork, Dork Frieds." I said, and grabbed Ayasae and Sasuke and dragged them away from the scene. Kakashi and Naruto followed us.

_Ayasae_

Sakura was fuming when we went to the ramen bar. We ordered a large bowl for everyone to share. "I refused to live under the same roof as Goemon!" Sakura huffed. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my ramen.

"You can stay at my place again, if you want." Sasuke said. I shot him an icy glare, but remembered Sasuke wasn't the least bit intrested into her.

She sighed. "I guess I'll stay there for a little while, if I'm not intruding onto you." She said. Sasuke shook his head; Sakura laughed.

Kakashi and I laced fingers as we sat next to eachother and ate. Well, I ate, he just satv there. Naruto eyed me and Kakashi.

"Are you two going out or something?" he asked.

I shrugged and looked at Kakashi. "Don't know, are we?" I asked him.

"I guess," he said, and pulled his mask down and kissed me. "How does the word 'girlfriend' appeal to you?"

"I like it!" I said and he pulled his mask back up.

Sakura giggled, and sighed happily to herself. Atleest I think it was a happy sigh, or more like a, "I wish I had a boyfriend too" sigh.

Naruto grinned at us and laughed. "Hinata and I are a couple now!" he announced.

Sakura laughed at him. "We already know that!" she said, and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"I didn't know that!" Sasuke yelped and glared at Naruto. "You don't tell me anything anymore!"

"That's cuz you're never around!" Naruto shouted back at them. The boys exchanged glances and chuckled with eachother.

I smiled to myslef and looked down on the table. They felt like family now. We all wrote to eachother (Except Sasuke) and gave them hope for us as Sakura and I were gone.

Naruto, of course still loved ramen, but I'm pretty sure the docter put him on a strict diet. He'd grown out of his boyish habbits, as Kakashi told me, and became one of the most serious students he had ever had. He also told me that Naruto is now a proud chunine.

Jiraiya also wrote to me. He was a good friend of Tsunade's and mine, and Tsunade and I where also close friends. She always worried of me like my mother had did. She was also sad when I was moved to Oudomai.

I leaned on Kakashi's shoulder and sighed through my nose. The day was warm and bright, and today was the begining of the Sakura Festival.

There where three days to the Sakura festivalm and tonight was the part called, "The blooming". Whick is weird, because the Sakura tree's bloom today, and then the blossoms become fully developed and then the blossoms fall on the third day.

I looked behind us as the rest of the group engaged into a pointless conversation. Young women dressed in lovley kimonos strolled the streets arm-in-arm with young shinobi men. Most of them had fake Sakura blossoms dangling from their hair. I wish I could be like them, not worrying about their surroundings, and being protected by handsome men. All of them looked like beautiful first class Geishas.

With their faces painted white, and there lips red, they looked like japanese porcilen dolls. Bad thing was, most of them where geishas. Only first class geisha houses where aloud, and not whore houses. It was illegal to force a woman to be a geisha, most of it was a job for orphanated young girls, or virgin women. My firnd went into that buisness and became rich from her first dance and bidding.

I blinked and looked away from the sight. Kakashi asked me if I was alright. I nodded.

We all finished lunch and Sakura headed home so she could pack her stuff. Sakura and I laughed about the things in the past, and talked of what we loved about it.

"What do you think life would be like if we never left?" she asked me.

I Paused and put my finger to my chin and looked up into the sky. "I don't know," I said, "You would still be a dork running around with your head cut off, and I would still be in Oudomai doing my research."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at me. "Yeah, or you could have lived here and be married to Kakashi!" she joked. I puched her in the arm.

"You're not fair!" i joked. "Sasuke wouldn't like you, if we did't leave!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked with her eyes wide in confusion.

"Well, when Goemon came to us, he tensed up and glared at him, and he was glaring at him when he was walking to accept his membership, AND-"

"Okay! I get it!" she said, and put a hand over my mouth.

I mummbled something, and she looked at me stupidley.

"What?" she asked, still with her hand on my mouth.

I pointed to her hand. She took it off of my motuh. "I said, you know it's true."

"Yeah, he'd choose a rock over me. That's just wrong! I mean, I know I lost a little bit of intrest in him, but I still like him. He doesn't like me back!" she yelled at me.

"Then wy did he offer you to stay at his place for the time being untill I convince Goemon to leave?" I said.

She was going to say something but got interupted by a thought. "Good question," she said and bit her lip.

"Told you," I said, and walked a little faster than she was.

"But how-"

"Told you!" I called behind myself interupting her.

"BUT!"

"I TOLD YOU!" I yelled behind me as I twirled around and stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed and chased me as I ran to the mansion.

We got there a few minutes later and went up to our room. The master said we would be sharing a room until they finished renovating my room.

Sakura packed two sets of cloths and her kimono for the festival. "SO," she said, as she was putting the rest of her needs into a small pack. "You and Kakashi are going to thhe festival togther?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. I am his girlfriend." I mummbled.

You guys make a cute couple," she said.

"Thanks, I guess," I mummbled again. A knock was on the door, and it opened.

Goemon stood there. "Sakura?" he asked.

"Yeah, Goemon? What's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you guys for a little while, is all," he said, and closed the door behind him, and sat next to me on my bed. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "How are you guys, anyways?" he asked, looking intentley at Sakura as she basicley ignorred him as she packed her clothes.

"We're I fine, " I answered for Sakura. "How about you?" And why did you join the Haruno clan of all clans?" I asked.

"Well, I'm fine, and I just wantred to get closer to Sakura, to tell the truth." he said.

"Sakura spun around and glared at him. "Look, pretty-boy," she said. "We are OVER do you hear me?" she said. "I kinda broke up with you for a reason. You where an impulsive skirt chasing over protective green eyed jelousey monster that never let me have freedom. AND, I didn't want to get married to you!"

I didn't know he was THAT bad. Hearig it from my little sister's mouth was worse. He didn't say anything to Sakura, but just stared at her grinning. "Ya' done?" he asked.

Sakura took in a deep breath. "Yes," she huffed and turned around to finish her packing.

"Good, because I wanted to ask you to the Sakura festival coming up. Just as friends, and more like a date." he asked, and stared at her again waiting patientley for his answer.

Sakura stopped again and looked at both me and Goemon from the side. She sighed in annoyence and zipped up her bag. "Will it make you shut up?" she asked.

He chuckled a bit and looked back up at her... still smiling. "Yes, yes it will make me quiet for a while." he said.

"Fine," she said, and threw her hands in the air. "Just don't try anything funny, or I'll kick your ass, WITH the help of my sister." she said, and picked up her bag. "I'm off."

I looked at Goemon as he looked back at me. "So.." I said. "That was a very intent conversation. Have you read anything lateley?" I asked, just trying to brighten things up. He shook his head. "No? Oh, that's to bad." I said.

He looked at me as if he was saying, why are you atill here.

"I'm gonna go now," I said and jumped out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

GONE AWAY CHPTR 7

_Sakura_

I jumped over the rooftops and onto the tree tops. I couldn't beleive Goemon! He wanted to be in a honest clan just to chase a girl! He always was into women, and chased any mini skrt he could find. Rumor has it that he was Jiraiya's son, but Ayasae asked Jiraiya and he said he never had a son.

I was always afraid to ask Tsunade for fear she would break her desk again. Goemon and I where like fire and ice. I don't like perverts, and he is the one to talk on that. Finally got to Sasuke's at sunset.

He was there on the porch reading a shinobi tactics book. When he saw me, me snapped the book shut. I brushed past him after giving him a respectful bow.

I put my stuff in the living room, and returned to the porch. It grew darker, and soon set into the night. The stars twinled, and the sky was clear that night. Sasuke got up, and flipped the porch lights on. He sat in the seat next to me.

"You're not to happy with the Goemon thing, are you?" he asked me.

"Not one bit, and I have to go to the Sakura festival with him now." I said, and sighed.

He was quiet for a moment before he had spoken. "That's a shame."

That's all? If he liked me he would have said smoething else.

I think Ayasae is wrong. He does NOT like me. "I'm just going with him so he'll leave me alone! It's over between us! He's such a letch anyways!" I blurted out. Sasuke fell back in suprise of my outburst.

"uh... sorry?" he asked.

I looked at him and laughed. "I'm sorry! He's just so...so...ugh!"

"So he was a skirt chaser?" he asked.

"Yeah. Every mini skirt he saw, too." I sighed. Don't get me wrong, there where some good times too. Like when we went on missions together, or something more... personal, if you catch my drift. He was a big flirt with other women, and then wouldn't let me even talk to another guy.

"That's not being a very good boyfriend..." he mummbled for me to hear. "He should have been more devoted to you, and then I could look at you happy." he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Well," he started. "You haven't been very happy when you came here. I can feel it. I know there is still that Sakura I grew up with somewhere inside yourself. You would have lve in your life, and you wouldn't be so depressed, if he had been more devoted to you."

I looked at him and smiled to myself. "You know alot about girls, don't you,"

He smiled, and snickered. "I read."

I laughed and looked up at the sky. Firflies started to light. I gasped and smile up into the air. Sasuke looked at me and smiled to himself before looking up in the sky with me. I stood up and stuck out my hand. One very small firefly landed on my hand. I giggled as it flew away. "Does this happen often?" I asked, looking back.

I stopped. He was gone. I turned around and looked over the porch to try and find him. "Sasuke?" I called. I got scared for a second, and my heart was beating rapidley. "This isn't funny!" I called.

Still nothing. The lights went out. I jumped. "This really isn't funny!" I yelled. Why the hell am I crying? I AM A ASS KICKING KUNOICHI! WHY AM I SCARED?

I looked ahead, and ran back inside the house. I shut the door, and locked it. I heard footsteps in the master bedroom. I spun around, and walked quietly into the room, and looked around in the dark. Well, I can't see.

The bathroom light turned on, and out came a wet Sasuke with a towel wrapped around his middle. I gasped, and scowled at him.

"You ass!" I screamed. "I thought you where going to kill me or something!"

Sasuke looked at me as if he was blamed for spilling his milk. "Whud I do?" he sqeaked.

"You left me on the porch alone, and turned off the lights, and then took a shower! And how did you take a shower so fast?"

"I thought you where enjoying the fireflys and so I got up thinking I needed a shower, and I turned the lights off so you could see them more clearley, and I don't know how I took a shower that fast!" he said faster than the speed of light.

I was quiet. "Oh." is all I said, and then I relized he was standing infront of me, half naked, and glimeriing with water. The water and the dim light made him look perfectley shaped for every women's sexual desires.

'Stop with the sex fantasies Sakura!' I yelled at myself in thought. I shook myself back into reality, and turned around. "Sorry to barge in." I mmummbled.

"It's fine. I'm pretty sure you've seen your fair share of naked men." he said, and put a set of clothes. I sighed, and flopped back onto the bed, and sighed. Only one man!

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked as he sat on the bed to put on some socks.

"In the bed as usual," he said.

I nodded, and looked around. Where is he gonna slep? He lent his mat to a friend. "Where are you gonna sleep?"

"I have no idea right now, " he said and left the room into the kitchen. I sighed again and followed him. He started to make a pot of coffee. Decaf, of course. I sat down at the table with him.

"You're not a virgin, are you?" he said abruptley. I looked at him astonished.

I shook my head, and he lowered his eyes.

"Goemon?" he asked.

I nodded again. "Yes, he was my first," I said, not caring about how personal the question was. "Hey, you better figure out where you're sleeping because we are helping with the festival decore."

"I know. But I don't know where I'm sleeping," he said.

I sighed again irratibly, and loked at him. "You want to sleep in the bed wiht me? It's not like we're gonna do anything,"

"Whatever," he said, and got up. He yawned and stretched, and sucked down on a cup of coffee, and walked into the bedroom. I went inside too, and flipped the lights off. He slid into bed and threw the covers over his waist and sighed through his nose.

I took my place next to him, and soon fell asleep to the rythmic breathing of the strong male next to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTR. 8**

**hey, I tried my best at all of the spell check. I type fast and I'm to stubborn to accualy spell chack, so yeha. And, I didn't mean to skip the first day of the Sakura festival, it's just I couldn't really change anything without changing the rest, sooo...ENJOY!!!**

**SAKURA**

**A FEW** hours later, I had awoken to the sound of Sasuke tossing in bed. He was mummbling something to quiet to hear. I sat up and watched him. He was having a nightmare about his past. I didn't want him to have these horrible nightmares, so I laid a hand on his shoulder with he was tossing.

He shot up and grabbed my hand harshley. He didn't seem to remember me at that moment, and gripped my hand harder. He had his sharingan activated and had me paralized. I went limp into his lap. He grabbed my arm and sat me up again, and his sharingan was de-activated.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't know what I was doing." he let go of me and turned his face from me. I sat up and looked at him, the strap of my tanktop flopped over.

I touched his shoulder and sighed. I was scared for him. I knew he was dreaming of his horrible past. That sucked...

He lyed back down, and sighed to himself and settled back asleep. His bed was located against the window, and it was a full moon that night. Feeling stuffy, I gentley and quietley opeed the window and sighed. I looked up at the moon while I held my knees against my chest and rested my chin on them.

Sasuke was back to sleeping again, and I was now wide awake. I wondered what Ayasae was doing? Probably with Kakashi, no doubt. Goemon was probably out gtting drunk or something. And me, I'm sitting in a bed with the man I had loved for so long.

"Why don't you just go to sleep?" Sasuke mummbled.

I glanced over at him. "The funny feelings in my stomach wont go away..." I whispered.

He sighed again. "Here," he grunted as he sat up. "Lie down." I did as he ordered. He brushed my hair out of my face and smiled down at me. is face hovered over mine about a foot away. I looked up at him and stared into his obsidien eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"My mother used to do this to my father when he couldn't sleep," he whispered back. I felt his warm fingertips brush lightley on my shoulder. "Flip over." he said.

"What?" I asked, suprised.

"Just do it," he said. I did as he commanded and flipped onto my stomach. He rubbed my back, and brushed my neck. The tingley feeling was soothing, and made me droopy. He put his lips to my ear and whispered. "Kunoichi's need to sleep to get even more beautiful," he whispered I shivered as the cool night air blew in a calm breeze. He finished with on goog rub on my neck and he flopped over to his side of the bed and said nothing.

I flipped to my side, facing his back.

"You haved changed alot, too, Sasuke, you just don't notice it..." I whispered to quiet for him to hear.

_Ayasae_

I rolled over and sat up yawning. It was morning, and time to get ready for the festival. Kakashi was already up and at'em, putting on his formal ANBU gear and sruggling with his arm wrappings. I giggled and he glanced at me smiling, with out the mask. I trotted over and grabbed his arm, kissing him first.

"You are to chirpy in the morning," he chuckled. I laughed to and finished wrapping his arm for him. When I was done, I patted his fore-arm, and he looked at me. I looked up at him and smiled slightley. He took my chin between his thumb and index finger, and made me look at him.

"You are so beautiful..." he whispered and pecked me on the lips. I smiled at him and brushed past his beautiful body.

Rumaging through my bag, I found everything for my kimono, adn for my hair and stuff. Kakashi moved out of the bathroom into the kitchen making some green tea. I loved green tea. I wrapped myself in the beautiful golden kimono and tied it with the obi, and swept up my hair like the geishas I saw yesterday aftrenoon. Kakashi appeared behind me from out of no were. He put his hands on my waist and kissed my neck. I smiled to myself, and he took a comb that had a love charm on it from a droor behind him.

I gasped as he put it elegentley in my hair. He smirked and I turned around to hug him. He hugged me back. "Just something beautiful for my something beautiful," he said.

I gave him a freindley little peck on the lips and whispered a thank you.

**A FEW HOURS **later, Kakashi and I where at the festival. Sasuke was there wearing a blue mens kimono, and Sakura wearing that dress she picked out yesterday. I scanned the crowd for people. Ino was with Shikamaru, Naruto with Hinata, Lee with Temari, and Neji with TenTen.

Another person I spotted was, heavens forbid, Goemon. He was dressed in the formal ANBU gear that he wore yestreday at the cerimony. He was flirting with another woman, and then spotted Sakura. I gasped to myself, and linked arms with Kakashi. Sakura was sitting with Hinata and NAruto at the time. The Hyuugas' always wore a different kimono for the three days. It was the second day and she was wearing a mint green one.

Goemon brushed roughley past Sasuke, and tapped, Sakura on the shoulder. She didn't look suprised at all.

"Hello, Goemon, " she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Sakura-can," he said rather happily. "Come and take a stroll with me, would you?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Sakura_

I took Goemon's arm politeley and fought back to try and gnaw my arm off. We walked to tthe bridge that went over the small river and looked at the koi. "Don't try anything, mmk?" I mummbled as I let go of him.

Now, tell me, " he asked. "Why on earth would I lay a hand on you, hmm? I'm scared of you, remember?"

"Yeah, whatever, buddy," I growled. "Just remeber... We are over!"

"But, darling, Sakura," he started. "I love you, and you know that."

"Yeah? Well, I don't love you!"

"I know you do still love me somewehere in that lovley heart of yours. You where always a forgiving woman."

He got a little to close to me. I looked at his feet and back up at him. "Come closer, Goemon, and you'll have a vasectome..." I hissed.

"You are also charming," he laughed and stepped back. "If you hated me so much, why are you here?"-he had a good point- "You could have said you didn't want to come with me to the festival, and I would have respected your wishes. Ah ha. You see, by coming here with me, you prove to me that somewhere isdie you yearns for me again..."

I gasped and stepped away. He's right... I knew that somewhere inside I loved him still. What was not to love? He was like Sasuke, only nicer, and flirtatios. I sighed and looked away from him.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he chuckled.

I turned my back on him. What could I do? I could just walk away right now, and not be in private with him anymore, or I could say that he was right.

I turned around and looked him in the eys. Too cute for words. "I am sorry to inform you, Goemon Haruno, but I do not love you," I huffed and spun around on a heel and walked off.

_Ayasae_

It was night, and many children ran about carrying sparkler sticks. Kakashi laughed as a child he knew from the academy ran pass him, running from an angry little girl.

"I want kids someday," he said to me as we walked through the crowds. We spotted Naruto kiss Hinata lighley on the cheak. I sighed.

"I too want kids. Twins, if I'm lucky," I sighed again. He chuckled a bit, and gripped my hand

"Hm." he hummed, and looked at me from the corneer of his eye.

"Huh?" I asked, as he looked at me. He just looked away and smiled. I played with his hand, and we both sat down next to Sasuke and the others. Sakura was ignorring Goemon, Sasuke was glaring off into space, Naruto and Hinata where flirting and hugging, Temari and Lee where in a conversation about other stuff, and Ino was nagging at Shikamaru about the wedding.

I looked at everyone one by one, and smiled. Then I looked behind myself. There where the geishas with their dates, walking around and dancing.

Then, Tsubade-sama walked onto the stage and tapped the mic. "Thank you all for coming tonight for the second night of the festival. Now, if I would ask, for the last few minutes of the festival tonight, for all of the couples to be on the dance floor, and dance together, so the Sakura blossoms will fall with grace tomorrow evening.

Kakashi tugged on my hand so I spun into him onto the dance floor, and together as one, we floated around the other couples. Goemon was with Sakura, and she looked like she was in a calmed state. Unusuall. Sakura, I thought, hated Goemon now... then why did she look at him with such admiration that only I could see?


	10. Chapter 10

_Sasuke_

Goemon brought Sakura to the middle of the dance floor, making sure that I could see him. I didn't like the way he eyed her all the time. She was like his prey or something. They danced close together, and I changed my glance from them, to Kakashi and Ayasae. They where flirting with eachother and kissing one another. Revolting...

But then, something made me look backover at Sakura and Goemon. They where inching closer to eachother... their yes did not break contact... and wam... they kissed. That, for some reason, ticked me off. He doesn't deserve Sakura at all. As I said before, if he was devoted to her, she would have been happy right now.

_Ayasae_

I wathched the two break apart. Damnit! Goemon was trying to pull her back into him. I loked over at Sasuke. He eyed them both, glaring. He didn't like it either. Sakura must've told him of Goemon and his skirt chasing habbits.

Just then, Tsunade tapped me on the shoulder. "Ayasae, may I have a few words with you in my office?" she asked. Kakashi let me go and nodded. I looked back at Tsunade and she disapeared back into her office. I followed the routine.

Back in her office she sat behind her desk, and tossed a folder at me. I picked it up. It was my private file, the one even I could not look at. I looked at her curiousley, and flipped it open to a yellow page.

It saide the following:

Ayasae Turata

DOB: September 18, 1974

BT: O-

Birth parents: Lady Tsunade, mother, and Lord Jiraiya, father.

Adopted parents: Mr. and Mrs, Omiquo Haruno

Desc.: Blonde hair, blue eyes,

Baby weight: 7 pounds

My eyes fell from the paper to Tsunade. She looked at me with no emotion, and rested her chin against her propped up elbows. I started to take rapid breaths, and tears ran down my eyes.

"I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I couldn't bring myself to it," she mummbled hoarsley.

"Why did you give me away?" I asked, that was the only thing I could come up with.

"Nor I or Jiraiya were fit to be parents. He was always on the go, and I had much to much work to handle. When you grew up, I started tohelp you around with things, and I took you on as a student for amonth, but you where way to advanced for my lessons, so I had Sarutobi teach you. I loved you with all my heart, and that's why I fussed over you like a real mother." she explained.

I stopped my hyperactive breathing, and looked at her in the eyes. "I understand," I whispered, I coldn't beleive, that her, of all people, was my birth mom. I always knew that I was adopted, because I didn't look anything like my adoptive parents. Tsunade appeared at my side. I stood up, and hugged her tightley. She hugged me back.

Well, atleast now I know where I get my good looks.

**I WAS** walking back to the festival to meet Kakashi so we could go home, and so I could tell him the news. I stopped as I found him. A woman younger than e, was sitting with him. The two didn't notice me yet. The woman was flirting with him. I gared on at her too. She was giggling like a litle school girl, and then she took his hand.

Kakashi didn't even argue with her, but mereley gentley tried to push her off. She yanked on his hand, and somehoe, their lips fell ontop of eachother. I gasped so loud that the two looked at me. Kakashi now pushed the girl violentley of of him, and ran over towards me and tried to take my hand.

I jerked away from him, and looked at him with disgust.

"Now, Ayasae, she came onto me!" he tried to tell me. I wouldn't listen.

"NO!" I shreiked. "That's what all of them say. It's pretty bad whenyou start loving a man, and he turns around behind your back with another woman!" I pushed him down on the ground, and ran away. He called my name, and he was running after me. I would not turn around to him. I will never give into him. EVER...


	11. Chapter 11

_Sakura_

Goemon walked me over to Sasuke's. Sasuke said he would be home late that night. Goemon and I talked on e front porch awhile, and he left. I went inside, and pt on a tank-top, and a pair of sleepy-shorts. I couldn't find Ayasae after the festival tonight, euther. Kakash seemed angry and confused and he refused to talk about it.

My guess somehing happened between the two. I sat in bed for a while and read a book I had boght at the carnival. It was a romance novel from a forgein country. I heard the front door shut. Sasuke appeared in the door way. He looked pissed off at something. Then again he was never a happy boy. My eyes widened to myself. What if he saw the kiss between me and Goemon? That's just great! Now my life is over!

He walked into the bathroom, and he put on aome baggy black sweats and a grey T-shirt that went to his thigh on, and plopped into bed. "What's your problem?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Fine, then, don't talk,"

He sighed loudley through his nose. I looked over at him, and bit my lip. "Whatever..." I mummbled.

**IN THE **morning, I found Ayasae at the Haruno Mansion. She looked misrable and depressed. She told me about Kakashi and the other woman, and how she ran away after that. But I knew there was mmore to that than the whole Kakashi thing.

"What else is there?" I asked after moments of silence.

She looked at me crossley. "What do you mean,what else?" she said curtley.

I looked at her with a "I know you're hiding something" look on my face, and crossed my arms at her.

She stared back at me and then lowered her head out of my eyes. "Tsunade told me I was adoppted by your parents. And she and Jiraiya are my real oarents." she whispered to me. I gasped and slapped my hands over my mouth, and tears filled my eyes. I knew Ayasae had no resemblance to mother or father, but she was adopted?!

She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. "For thirtey-three years, I have thought that I was a true blooded Haruno, and all this time, I-I..." she stopped, and sobbed somemore. I was crying with her. Se leaned over and put her head in y lap. We sat there for hours, and I consoled her and ran my fingers through her hair. She calmed down a little bit after a few hours, but her eyes where still red and puffy from all of the tears.

Ayasae was not really my sister now that I thought aboout it, but more or less like my best friend. But Ayasae Turata will always be my sister inside my heart.

Later that day, Ayasae and I went to the Sakura festival to watch the blossoms fall. Goemon came with us. Ayasae was still sulky, and I told her to go home and rest for a little bit. Goemon and I stayed behind, under a Sakura tree. The blossoms fell like pink snow all around us. Fireworks went off all around the sky, and children chased one another just like the night before. Goemon sat down next to me on the ground under the tree. "I always loved these festivals. They where the best here in Konoha," he said.

I looked over at him and smiled. "Konoha always had the best trees," I said and looked back up into the sky.

He looked at me and licked his lips nervousley. "You're not happy at all about something, are you?" he asked, sounding concerned. I looked at him with a hint of cheer. He was being sensitive. That's also one of his qualities, he was sensitive towards me.

I silentley laughed at him through my nose. "Ah," I sighed. "Don't worry about me, Goemon."

He smiled slightley as he looked to the side of me. His eyes flickered around on the ground and shot up to look at me. His hand carressed my cheak, and he stood up. "I have all the right to worry of you," he whisered, and left.

_Ayasae_

I didn't go straight home, I went to a drug store to buy something. (Womanley needs) It's weird though, because I have been late on my period. I also pickd up something else.

I got into my room, and went to the bathroom. I opened the little box, and read the instuctions. I did what it said, andwaited for a half an hour. I looked at the stick to see my result... blue... I was pregnant. But how could I have gotten pregnant so soon? That's right... we didn't use protection...

How could I have been so stupid? I mean, what am I going to say to him or Sakura, or even Tsunade? I can't just go back to Kakashi and tell him that I forgive him, and that I'm having his baby, by the way. I bit my lip hard, and slummped to the floor.

I started to breath heavily and laugh, but not in a happy way. Well, atleast Kakashi and I get our wish, we both get to have kids.

I stopped the laughing and heavy breathing, and stood up. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was messed up and crazy-ish. I was tired now, so I went back into the bedrrom, and climbed into bed, without changing into my nighties.


	12. Chapter 12

Ayasae

**I STAYED **up until one thirtey in the morning. To much drama in my life. My boyfriend cheats on me, I found out I'm adopted and that I'm pregnant in only two days.

I fell asleep soon enough with allthe things in my head, and woke up at seven thirtey. I wasn't the least bit tired as I had awoken, and I was snappy. Those severeley bitchey horomones of a pregnant woman will kick in any time soon.

I met Sakura and the rest of her crew outside of the tea shop. Sasuke was no where to be seen since this morning, and I bet I knew why. Naruto was with Hinata across form Goemon and Sakura, and I sat at the end.

They all laughed with eachother, except for me. I stayed quiet, and stared into my cup of green tea. I would break my news to Sakura later on... the same for Kakashi, too. Sakura and Goemon where laughing together. I put my hand on my stomach to ease the pain of nausia slightley.

Sakura laughed, and tured herhead to me. She then looked worried. "Are you okay, Ayasae?" she asked.

"Never better, dear," I lied, and smiled fakely at her. She frowned and sighed at me.

"Fine then, don't tell me," she said, adn turned away. I smieked and then saw a certain onyx eyed boy coming over with the most serious face on he could get.

"Sakura, Naruto, adn Goemon. Lady Hokage wishes to see us all in her office a.s.a.p." he said, and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

_Sakura_

Goemon, Naruto and I left the tea shop and sped off towards HQ as fast as possible. As we arrived, Sasuke greeted us at the door. He looked more serious than usual, and it worried me. I sat downin a chair next to Goemon, and Naruto stood behind me, an Sasuke stood behind Goemon

"Now, why I called all of you here, is simple really. I have a mission for you four to complete. Now," she handed us all files of the mission. "you all have to deliver this sacred scroll to the village hidden in the mist. This is a dangerous mission, because this scroll contains very important information, and only in emergencies may you open this.

"This will include very hard work form all four of you, and I don't want any bull fromany of you. And, IF I get ANY complaints, all four of you will get you shinobi assports susspended. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," we all said in unison.

"Well then," she huffed. "Go and get redy and leave at once. Sasuke had the scroll already."

We stood up and saluted and left.

**ABOUT FIVE** minutes later,I gathered my things, and told Ayasae of the mission. She looked pained to see me leave and she said she would need to tell me something later, when or if I get back.

Goemon met me outside of the Haruno mansion, and we both walked ahead to the gate. We flashed out departure cards, and the gaurds let us leave. And we where of on our first journey all together.

_Ayasae_

The sun had set, and now I felt lonley without Sakura around here to keep me company, or Goemon around to bug the crap out of me. I decided to go for a walk in the night.

It was a moonlight night, and no one was around. I kept a silk shawl wrapped around my shoulders, and I walked into the Konoha Cemetry. I went int the hall of deaths and went to where all of the Hokage's where burried.

There where four large tombs set on the marble flor, and the room was light by dim torches. I froze. I heard foot steps, and the persons chakra was being disguised. I ducked behind the fourth hokage's tomb for fear of fighting, I didn't want to hurt the baby.

I closed my eyes and waited for a minute. The foot steps stopped. I tightened my eyes. Iheld my breath and waited, but only to be lifted up and set ontop of the tomb. I gasped and looked at the face of who touched me.

Kakashi... I growled at him like a dog. "Oh for the love of my dead Aunt Marge, what the hell ae you doing here?" I asked him,well, more like screamed at him.

"You have to forgive me, Ayasae," he whispered.

"I said I will never forgive you. Don't touch me!" I slapped his hands away from me.

"You are not leaving this room until you forgive me!" he growled, and took hold of my wrist, knowing I would not fight back.

"If you had the brains, moron, you would know not to piss off a severley horomonal pregnant woman!" I yelled at him with venom, and then froze at realizing what I had just blurted out. Damn my feminin horomones of being pregnant and bitchey.

He stared at me and looked at my stomach. He lifted his hand and put it on my neck. "You mean, you're pregnant?" he whispered.

I started to cry right then. "Yeah. I found out yesterday," I sobbed. He pulled me off of the tomb and hugged me.

"Do you want to have this baby?" he asked me, still in whisper.

"Of course I do," I said. "I told you I wanted kids someday, and so so you, am I right? So both of us get out wish."

He laughed softley. "Do you forgive me, Ayasae?" he askd once more, pulling back and looking at me syraight in the eys. He didn't have his mask on that time, and his eyes where bright with the blur of tears.

"Of course I forgive you Kakashi, I have other news to..." I said.

"Oh," he chuckled. "And just what might that be?"

"I am not a Haruno. I am accualey Tsunade and Jiraiya's daughter, adn I was adopted by the Haruno clan."

He paused, and looked as if I just slapped him without reason. "Oh," is all he said.

"That's it? A simple, 'Oh'?" I asked, and smiled.

"Well," he started. "I'm not suprised. Tsunade has blonde hair and is good looking and powerfull, and same gors with Jiraiya, except the hair and the good looking part."

I laughed, and he just smirked playfully. "C'mon. Let's gp home." he said, and picked me up bridal style.

"Your home is my home now?" I asked.

"Yes. You're having my first born, and you're not going to live in a small room, and rather live with me." he said.

"Well, thanks for asking me." I giggled.

"You are very welcome."


	13. Chapter 13

_Sakura_

We startd walking through the woods. Goemon and Sasuke stayed up in the trees, scouting for introuders, and Naruto and I where the ground deffence. We half assed it at first just to kill some day time, and then night came. We stopped

"Sakura!" Goemon called from above. "Switch me places. You partner with Sasuke now."

I nodded and changed places with him. I stood on a brach next to Sasuke and smiled at him. He gave me a glare and turned away. I frown to myself and wondered what his damned problem was.

I looked down at Goemon who was talking in quit tones with Naruto. We have been going on dates now, since after the festival. He stopped chasing skirts, because I paid a girl to hit on him, and she said he turned her down flat.

I was suprised. I watched him as he talked, and carefully watching and listening to my surroundings. I could sence something coming... It didn't have much chakra, but it was strong. I looked down at Goemon, then Naruto, and Sasuke. They could sence it too... It was closer, so close we couls hear it. Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the ground with him. Goemon took me away from Sasuke and pulled me to him. Sasuke gave him a wicked glare, and Goemon glared back.

I pushed away from the jelouse shinobi, and looked ahead into the woods... It was very...very...very close...

SMASH! A tree fell down. I jumped out of the way as it fell infornt of us. Naruto jumped in the air, and threw a shuriken into the shadows of where the thing came from. He jumped infront of me and took a fighting stance, but stared into the shadows. I gasped, and saw a very large figure, about ten feet tall, and five feet wide. I saw another figure on the shoulder of the thing.

"Well well, looks like they delivered the scroll right to us!" giggled a voice of what it sounded like, a little girl. The giant took two steps and we could finnaly see it.

It was a rock being, but it looked human. The person on it's shoulder was infact a little girl, or so I thought. She had long pink hair (Darker than mine) and was wearing a short white kimono.

"What's your purpose?" growled Sasuke.

"My master told us to retreive the scroll for him so he didn't have to get his hands dirty," she giggled.

"You ain't getting this scroll!" Naruto yelled.

"I see the handosme boy has it, doesn't he? Boy, is he cute," she giggled again.

I glared at her. "If you want t fight this out go ahead. Both you and your stoney freind here don't have much chakra but you sure don't lack strength." I said clearley and without stumbling.

"Hey, you look like a girl of means," she said. "we should rummble this out, you and I."

"I'll pass, I don't hit girls." I chuckled.

Just then, the stone man reached out and stuck the ground infront of me. I dodged it. But something happened. When it struc the ground, he made an earthquake. I gasped again, and fell to the ground.

The girl held up her hand to the monster, and she jumped off of it's shoulder.

She wvaed her hand, and the boys where thrown against the trees and it looked like vines where strapping them down. "Org dosen't like it when I'm talked to like that," she laughed, and picked me up by my hair.

I jumped up out of her reach and threw a kunine at her. It whizzed in the air and skimmed her shoulder. She looked at it as if I shot her in the foot and screamed an unhuman scream.

I stared at her from a tree. She started to grow into a woman about my age. Her eyes turned red, and she jumped up at me. I smirked and dodged her again.

I landed infront of Sasuke. He was struggling to get out of the vines, but the vines came alive, and snapped at my hand. I whipped my hand back. The girl was coming at me with some kind of knife. It was shaped like a flower...

Time paused for a moment. I kneeled down and concentrated my anger into my chakra. The aura around me turned pink, and I opened my eyes. I looked at Sasuke. He had his sharringan out. My guess, my Sarutobiganwas in Sharrinagn. As fast as Sasuke would ever react, I ran at her, and appeared behind her, striking her in the back. She screamed in pain, and spun around. She swiped at me with her nails, and made a long cut along my chest.

I didn't flinch. When you have Sarutobigan, you can't feel anything, but boy can you feel it later. I saw right through her. She had a wind void in the middle of her body. If I strike her where it wsa, she would dissapear, and so would her giant friend. I smirked devilishley at her, and raised my hand. It glew red, and I brought it down on her.

She froze, and said or did nothing. A large bang came form her, and a large mass of wind to strong for me to hold on the ground. I flew past her, and smoething grabbed me by my waist. Sasuke. He held onot me tightley as I watched Goemon and Naruto fly off in the same Direction. The girl and the monster dissapeared, and the wind stopped. I still clung to Sasuke as I looked around, all was quiet.

One of Sasuke's arms where wrapped around my waist while the other was on my head. I released me soon, looking around as well. I senced nothing, and heard nothing. It was dark, and late at night.

I looked at Sasuke, and he looked at me. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he replied.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sakura_

Sasuke and I walked through the forest searching for Naruto and Goemon. They got blown away quit a ways.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered.

I looked at him quiziclley. "Yes?"

"Do you still love Goemon?" he asked rather quietlly.

I paused as we where walking, and turned to face him. "Well," I started. "In a way, yes. I guess I do still love him."

He looked pained by that answer. "I thought you where done with him?" he whispered.

"I don't know, look, why are you asking me this?" she snapped.

"I'm just curious," he said.

I shook my head, and turned away from his face and we both started walking again. I knew I didn't love Goemon as I said I did, but I still liked him. But I knew who I loved... I loved Sasuke. I loved him alot now that I accually knew he was jelouse. I knew that I loved him again whenever I spent more time wiith him.

I stopped in my tracks, and he did to.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sasuke, I don't really love Goemon that much. I only like him a little. But, I know who I love..." I said.

He looked at me intentivley, and took a step forword. "Then who, Sakura? We have to find the others." he said, and put his hands in his pockets.

"I think I love you..." I whisperd. I new he would turn me down again. He always did when I was younger, but I just had to tell him again.

He looked at me and sighed. I knew it. "Sakura I... don't... know...but I-"

"Finnally we found you guys!" yelled a blonde bone-head. I jumped and turned around smiling at them both. Goemon glided over and took my shoulders.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" he asked he worriedley. I ndded, adhe carressed my temple.

"Hey, you kick ass now, Sakura!" Natuto said, patting me on the back. I turned around and laughed.

"I learned alot when I left, Naruto," I laughed.

We all set up camp that night, and soon fell asleep.

**WE WOKE** up the next day, and delivered the scroll to the people of the village hidden in the mist. They had put it in a shrine type thing and gave us the money that belonged to our village.

All of us stopped to visit the old man we had helped, and his grandson had grown big. The old man's daughter got married and now pregnant with another.

We bot on our way, and took the bridge that they named after Naruto back to the path in the woods. Goemon was walking next ot me, as Naruto and Sasuke walked behind us. I felt un-easy with Sasuke behind me. I knew he was looking at me... I could feel it.

"Hey, Sakura," Goemon sadi, and stopped us. Sasuke and Naruto stepped back a foot. He turned to me and looked into my eyes and smiled sweetley. It was the same one that I said I would be his girlfreind to.

"Now, I was going to wait untill we got home, but I wanted it to be a suprise to the others. I wanted to do this while the guys are here because I know they are special to you. I know you had had a love for Sasuke at a time aslo, and I wanted his blessing for you..." I froze... what was he going to ask me exactley?

"Goemon, what..." I studdered. He grabbed my hand and kneeled. I gasped.

"Sakura," he smiled again and it melted me. "Will you marry me?"

I put my free hand over my heart. He PROPOSED? He wants me to marry him? What do I do? I looked over at Sasuke who was looking at the ground. I closed my eyes and sighed through my nose, and smiled. I opened them and looked down at Goemon.

"Yes, Goemon..." I whispered. He smiled again and laughed. He jumped up and kissed me after smothering me in huggs. I hugged and kIssed him back, but in shock of what I had said.


	15. Chapter 15

**SAKURA**

**IT WAS** dark now. We set up camp and everything, and we went to sleep. Well, most of us. I was lying with Goemon while Naruto was sleeping in a tree above, and Sasuke was sitting against it. I had my head resting on Goemon's stomach like a pillow. I knew Sasuke was awake, because I knew the way he breathed when he slept.

A bit of time past by, and then he moved. Sasuke got up, and left. I shot up, and followed him quietley in the trees. He was standing in a clearing with the moon shining.

"You can come down Sakura, I already knew you where awake," he said. I sighed and jumped down from the tree.

"Why are you out here?" I asked him.

"I could ask the same." he said and turned around to face me.

"Well, I followed you, obviousley." I said.

"Ah," is all he replied.

We didn't say anything for what it seems like hours but only seconds had passed by.

"Sakura, you told me back there, that you didn't really like Goemon, and now you're marrying him?" he said with a look of mockery.

"Well,how could I say no? After all I've been through with him-" I started.

"And after all the sex?" he interupted me.

"It's NOT just the sex, Sasuke, I accually loved him once! Okay? Four years ago, you wanted nothing to do with me, and now you're all protective and crap! Youwould have turned me down flat about anything at all that we have done togather since I've been here!" I yelled.

He glared at me, and faster than the naked eye could se, he appeared behind me, and grabbed me from behind, and pinned me against a tree. He froze me there with his sharringan, and pressed against me.

"It's not that at all. I would have done all of this with you when we where younger! I did not hate you, and don't even think that! The reasons why I am like this now is becaus eI love you! Yes! I have loved ever since we becam squad 7! The only reasons why I rejected you all the time is becasue you where to immature, ad I knew you woud be alot better when you where older. The point is Sakura I love you and all ways have and always will!" he said, and looked like he was pissed.

I looked at him as tears where flowing. Damn my human emotions!

"You and Goemon make a beautiful couple!" he hissed and issapeared. My guess, back to Konoha before all of us.

"He loved me?" I whispered to myself. I sobbed and sat on at ground with my knees to my chest. How could I have been so stupid? Now I am engaged to Goemon, and I can't really turn him down for the sake of the clan. The Lord Arzoma expects Goemon to marry me now that Goemon told him he loved me, and I don't want to dishonor the clan.

**WE WALKED.** and walked, and walked, an I had to listen to Goemon rant on about the wedding. Naruto wonderd where Sasuke was, and I told him he had to get back early.

"Sakura, the elders will want to talk to us about the wedding, now I was thinking-" he kept on going, and going. I set sight of the tal gates of Konoha.

"Oh, look!" I said just to shut him up for a while. "We're home!"

Naruto shouted up at the gaurds to let us in. Tsunade was there with a smile on her face. She walked up to us and put an arm around my shoulders as we all walked up to her office to get our rewrds.


	16. Chapter 16 The end

_Ayasae_

I walked down to the market after watching Kakashi go off to the academy to get his new students. I picked up a few groeries and dropped them off at the house. I smiled as I left it. I finnaly would have a home with a fiance, and we were going to have a family.

I walked through the streets talking to peopl I knew, and helping the others. Some people noticed my ring and asked me who it was, and I told them. They ussualy said, "Oh him? I thought he would NEVER settle down with a nice young woman like you," They where mostley old people.

I walked along the river, and went onto the bridge, and there I saw a depressed looking young man named Sasuke. I smiled to myself and walked next to him. He sighed as I came up to him.

"You know, if you hung over a brisge like this all the time, the river god might get upset and pull you in," I said,and leaned on the bridge as he was.

"I am a complete fool," he whispered, putting his forehead on his arms.

"Now why is that?" I asked.

"Well," he started looking up at me, but not moving his body. "Guess what? You know that Goemon guy you're so fond of?"

"The brat with the face, yeah," I said and gave a look of disgust at the river.

"He proposed to you sister last night," he said.

"Good, thatbrat gets the rejection he deserves," I huffed.

"She didn't reject him, Ayasae," he said.

"Say what?" I straightened up and put my hans on my hips.

"She said yes to him." Sasuke sighed, and put his head back down.

I softened the look on my face and leaned back onto the bridge. "You told her, didn't you?" I whispered in his ear, and running my hand through his hair in a motherly way.

He nodded, and looked up at me. "What will happen now?"

"If I know my sister, she wont go through with it, and she will come to you. Please, welcome her with open arms, and just love her the way she always wanted to be loved... by you." I whispered, hugged him, and dissapeared. He stood there, and lifted his head... and I could have sworn I saw him with tears beneath the shadows of the tree I was in.

_Sakura_

It had been three weeks since the mission and the proposal. Goemon and I where in the meeting room with the elders, my parents and my royal parents. We where disscusing the wedding, well, they where. I stared off into space thinking about Sasuke. He told me he loved me, and I still haven't done anything.

"Sakura, doyou think you would be ready to be an heir to my throne?" Armoza asked, as he leaned forward and touched my hand. Goemon looked at me, and I looked down at the master.

I took a deep breath. "Yes," I said. They all smiled. "But I can't marry him..."

Everyone gasped. "What do you mean you can't marry Goemon?" Arzoma gasped.

I straightened my back and looked sternly at him. "I cannot marry a man I do not love,"

Goemon grabbed my hand. I turned to him. "This is about Sasuke, isn't it?" he whispered kindley.

I nodded with a sad half smile.

"Then go. I coud tell you didn't love me when I asked you. I thought you would dump me before the wedding anyways," he smiled, and let my hand go, and kissed me on the cheeck in a freindly way.

I smiled, and hugged him, getting up and leaving the mansion. I ran above the buildings and kept going until I stopped at the Uchiha mansion. I looked up into the sky, and then looked at the building. Lghts where in, he was home.

I used a transport jutsu to appear at the door quiker. I sighed, and just opened the door. He was standing in the kitchen without a shirt on, and he looked up at me.

"Sakura, wha-"

"Sasuke, don't talk, okay, than you have all chances ruined." I said, and walked up to him. "You told me you loved me... and I told you I loved you... You thought I couldn't love you again becasue I was getting married, well I'm not. I couldn't go through with it, and he let me go. I love you, Sasuke!" I explained, and took in a deep breath.

Sauske smiled at me, and stepped in closer. He toom my face in his hands and he leaned his forehead on mine. "I love you too, Sakura Blossom..." he whispered, and took my lips to his. "I will always love you..."

**FOUR MORE YEARS**

(Narrator)

"Renkai, Lovan!" yelled the 37 year old mother. "Quit throwing those crayoons at the wall!"

Ayasae Turata Hatake now had two twins. A boy and a girl. The litter she was pregnant with four yeasr ago.

"Honey, have you seen my vest?" asked a still good looking silver haired husband.

"Did you check the floor? That's where all of your clothing ends up," she said, and kissed the man as he past her.

"Thanks," he said, and pecked her on the lips. "Kids! I'm leaving!"

The two monsters followed by a little dog named Pankun at their heels came running to daddy. Renkai, the boy who resembled his mother, jumped into his dad's arms and gave him a kiss. The little girl with long silver hair did the same, and they all went ot sit at the tots-table.

"You gona give the ring to Sasuke, right?" Kakashi asked Ayasae.

"Yeah, he's supposed to propose to er this afternoon," she said, and put two bowls of cereal down for the kids.

"Okay, well I gotta go. The mission ebnds tomorow, so I'll see you then." he said, and gave her a kiss.

"Okay love you," she said, and he left the house they had bought after she had the twins.

"Hey, Ayasae," said a now happy Sasuke ho has had a happy relationship with a happy Sakura for four years. He walked in the doors, only to be anbushed by the kids and the dog.

"Hey Sasuke. Kids, down," she demanded, and the kids went back to the table,and the dog went to his litle rug in the middle of the room. Sasuke went over to Ayasae and gave her a family kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again for giving me your engagmeant ring for Sakura," he said.

"Yeh, it's not a problem at all. I said I give it to her anyways, so... here ya go," she said and tossed him a velvet covered box.

He smiled down at it, said his thanks again, and left after giving the kids a couple of kisses too.

He ran off to get Sakura from her classes. She now taught the other young Kunoichis. She was talking to a bunch of little girls, and they all giggled and ran off into the feilds for dismissal.

Sasuke ran up to Sakura. She was now a happy 21 year old teacher. And for Goemon, he dissclaimned Haruno ship, and left the village back to Oudomai.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" she asked.

He siled as he caught his breath and took her hands.

**HE TOOK** her to the bridge where Kakashi and Ayasae had their first kiss. He was hugging her from behind as they watched the sun set. He whispered something in her ear to mke her laugh. He reached into hispocket and pulled out the velvet box, opened it and put it infront of her face.

She gasped, took the box and slide on te familliar diamond ring, she spun around sobbing and laughing at the same, time, and nodded furriousley. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. He laughed as they pulled away and he picked her up and hugged her with all his might.

"Just promise me this, he said as they walked across the bridge. "Please don't run away this time..."

Sakura laughed, and kissed him again. And I guess thats the end, or the beginning, of a wonderfull marriage...

The end...

Well, that's it. I hope you guys liked my story. I got alot more hit than I suspected. Thankyou guys for thse whofavorited me, and those who commented me, I appreciate it alot. Let me know if you want a sequal to it, because I can't think of any other stories right now, so... yeah... GIVE ME IDEAS IF YOU CAN!!! I'm short on ideas... please message me or somthing... L8R TATER!

P.S: In my stories I don't change charctors ussually, because I can't think of any others, I have a bad case of writers block all the time, so bye.


End file.
